fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
3.14 (series)
The 3.14 Series is a video game series adopted and adapted by Bomb Productions Games, originally conceived by Twenty-Second Choice. Since it is a Bomb Production, please do not edit except for spelling errors. It stars the famous Fantendo character widely known as 3.14, his real name being Coal Algebraic, who is generally portrayed as a clumsy but brave monochrome hero with an odd obsession with pie and a yearning for action. In BPG's adaptation of the popular series, not much is known at the current point. Details are expected to be coming soon. Games in the Series *''3.14: A Pie in the System'' *''3.14 Sports Mix'' More to come... Synopsis Several years ago in a far-off dimension, the sinister A22 Enterprises was performing an equally sinister experiment; they were attempting to convert a computer program from Cyberspace (or "cyberbeing") into a physical being. This would be all well and good if it didn't threaten the stability of Order, so A22 was constantly under the radar of the Inter-Universe Anti-Universe Merge Federation. However, the Federation had seemingly better things to pay attention to that day, and this project was completely under A22's wraps, so their plan was foolproof. Thus, A22 began their secret project in their most secluded and also most advanced laboratories on that one, fateful day. Upon powering up their supercomputer, they found the program they were looking for, the one that they had been preparing for this day for years. It would, or as far as A22 knew, make the perfect soldier that they would use to "further their advances". However, upon conversion of this program into a physical being, the program was suddenly split into two beings, and the one that they had intended on making the perfect being was instantly flawed, their plans shattered. To top it all off, the sheer, immense power that it took to power the initial conversion was more than enough, thus allowing several more programs that were intended to be the perfect one but were since deemed imperfect and then deleted to "come back from the grave", so to speak, and then be converted into physical beings in a similar fashion to the initial two. Then, A22's laboratories completely malfunctioned and crashed, causing the establishment to go into meltdown and the scientists to retreat. The other converted programs, afraid and confused, scattered into the surrounding lands, and the two initial programs, one of which was the complete opposite of the other in appearance (color) and nature, went their separate ways. A22's most promising project, the one that would change the world forever, had failed. But this wasn't just any revolution. This was Project 3.14. Years later, A22 Enterprises had abandoned Project 3.14. However, they had also initiated a new plan, and that plan was to locate and capture the being that they had initially created and mold him into the perfect soldier, as he was meant to be. Although their efforts proved to be futile and the Federation's attention had been set on them once more, they were still hell-bent on finding their soldier. Little did they know that their soldier was very far away from them, living among his other computer programs turned physical beings in the exact place they had scattered to all those years ago: a relatively unpopulated forest somewhere. Together, they had formed their own civilization, their own culture and ways of life, the Pi Tribe. Living among the Pi Tribe were the initial soldier, Coal Algebraic, the soldier's copy and "brother" in the Pi Tribe, Gordon Algebraic, their older "sister" who had been created along with the rest of the Pi Tribe shortly after Coal and Gordon, Heart Algebraic, and their younger "sister" who was structured oddly like a cactus (programming malfunction), Cacti Algebraic. But they weren't the only ones in the Pi Tribe. There was also Isaac, the Pi Tribe's wise elder and leader of the tribe itself, Tau, who is rather snarky to his fellow tribe members, especially Coal, Cone, who, also due to a programming malfunction, was structured similarly to a pinecone, thus making he and Cacti very good friends, and Sopho, a rather bulky member of the Pi Tribe who often does most of the manual labor when it is needed. Save for Clay, a former blue member of the Pi Tribe who had mysteriously left the Pi Tribe to presumably join another, all of them together made up the Pi Tribe. Little were they aware that Coal, the normally clumsy and rather dumb fellow that he was, would be their most important member, and one of the most important people in their entire universe. Category:Series Category:3.14 (series) Category:Bomb Productions Games